This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NE-CAT is building a bending magnet beamline at sector 24 (24-BM) using optical and mechanical components previously installed at the sector 8 APS bending magnet port (8-BM). The optical plan for 24-BM beamline is nearly identical to that of 8-BM except that the demagnification of the beam line at 24-BM will be approximately 3.5:1 whereas 8-BM's demagnification ratio was 1:1. 24-BM will provided a 100x100 micron sized beam over an energy range of 7-14 KeV with an intensity of approximately 1x1012 photons per second at 12.6 KeV. APS has tentatively accepted our build plan for sector 24-BM. 24-BM's hutches and infrastructure are complete and commissioned. 8-BM has been decommissioned and all components transferred to sector 24. Following repair and revision of some optical elements 24-BM will be installed and commissioned in spring 2009. We expect first light at 24-BM in spring of 2009. Testing and commissioning of the beamline should be complete by summer of 2009 and first use is planned for the fall.